


It was always you, falling for me

by LittleRedRidingCalum (ashtnoirwin)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Honestly does anyone know how to tag, I am not funny at all, I tried to be funny, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtnoirwin/pseuds/LittleRedRidingCalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is bored, doesn't want to watch Tangled and he might just really like Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was always you, falling for me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Always - Panic! At The Disco. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes let me know. I do want to let you know that this is probably horrible because 1) it's smut and I suck at writing smut and 2) I tried to be funny and I am not funny at all. 
> 
> Anyways maybe you will enjoy? Comments and Kudos very much appreciated.

Michael and Calum were having a lazy day off. The day was almost over and all they did was sit on the couch, eat pizza and play videogames. Nothing special really. 

Right now, Calum was cuddled up to his best friend's side whilst watching tangled. 

"Cal, I'm bored." Michael whined whilst pulling Calum closer and hiding his face in the soft black hair. 

"What? Mikey, you were the one who wanted to watch Tangled." Calum scoffed. 

"Well, yes. But now I don't want to watch it anymore." Michael simply replied.

Calum sighed and sat up. "What do you want to do then?" Michael shrugged and pulled his friend into an embrace again. Only a moment later the redhead pushed his friend away again. 

"Calum, I need to tell you something." he mumbled, suddenly he found his lap very interesting. Calum softly nudged Michael's lap, telling him he was listening. "Ithinkilikeyoucal." 

Calum can't say he saw that coming after Michael came out to him two weeks ago or that he wasn't shocked. He didn't really know how to reply to that so he just said "okay" and stared at Michael. He doesn't really know where it came from but suddenly he was kissing Michael and it felt good. 

"Cal, what are you doing?" Michael asked, a bit shocked. 

"I think it's quite obvious that I'm kissing you."

"Yes, but why?" 

"Because I felt like it, now shut up and make out with me." Calum grabbed the front of his friend's shirt and pulled him closer again.   
***  
It wasn't until their next day off anything else happened. They shared some more lazy kisses but that was about it. Michael often asked him what they were exactly but honestly, Calum didn't know. He did know that he enjoyed making out with Michael, but he wasn't sure about what he felt for his best friend. 

Michael was asleep against Calum's chest. Calum's fingers just kept going through the soft red hair, he loved the way his friend basically purred when he did that. Michael was definitely like a kitten. He could sleep anywhere and anywhen, he was lazy as fuck but still way too energetic and could be an real bitch but overall he was absolutely adorable and sweet. 

Calum was just about to fall asleep himself when Michael shifted and started kissing his collarbones, making his way up to Calum's neck. After sucking a little lovebite there he left a trail of open mouthed kisses to Calum's mouth. The dark haired boy couldn't suppress a little moan. Michael gave him a shit eating grin and straddled his hips while kissing him teasingly. The redhead grinded his hips down hard, surprising the other boy. 

"Christ Michael!" Calum gasped. Soon, he was done being teased and flipped them over. Grinding into Michael over and over, attacking his plump lips with his own hungrily. 

Their shirts disappeared and their jeans followed soon after. Calum's lips were discovering Michael's chest when the other boy whined loudly, hips bucking up into nothing. "Caaal. Please do something, anything." At that point Calum felt a bit helpless, he tried to think of what he would want someone to do to him but his mind went blank. All he could think of was how beautiful Michael looked right now. So he awkwardly started palming the other boy through his boxers. Michael sighed relieved at the small amound of friction he was getting. It gave Calum a bit more confidence. 

His lips resumed their mission on Michael's chest and found their way to his nipple. The redhead yelped when Calum softly bit the nub. Michael started moaning harder and pressed harder against Calum's hand. 

Calum gathered all his courage and slipped his hand into Michael's boxers and grabbed his erection. Michael hummed and soon enough he was fucking Calum's hand roughly, pulling the kiwi's hair. 

Suddenly he stopped and pushed Calum away from him, taking his own underwear off. "What do you want me to do?" Calum asked, a bit confused. 

"I don't know." Michael shrugged. 

"Oh well, great."

Michael sighed and pulled Calum in for a short kiss. "If I was a girl, what would you do?" he asked. 

Calum shrugged. "I don't know finger you I guess." 

"Well, then do that." 

"Okay, but... It's not like you have a vagina or anything it's different? Should I google it or anything? I don't want to hurt you." 

Michael sat up, he looked a bit shocked. "Oh my god, Calum. Don't you dare. What would you search for? How to finger my gay best friend." Calum shrugged. "Just try something, I'll tell you if I like it or not." 

Calum got some lube out of Michael's nightstand and poured some on his fingers. He hesitated a moment before pushing one finger into Michael.

The redhead gritted his teeth together. "How does it feel?" The dark haired boy asked, kissing Michael's thigh softly. 

"Uncomfortable, weird." Michael described. "But don't stop, okay." 

After a while he added another finger, curling his fingers every now and then. "Shit, that hurts. Fuck, Cal." 

"D'you want me to stop." Michael shook his head and pushed back on the fingers. Calum leaned forward to kiss him and thrusted his fingers in particularly hard. Michael bit Calum's lip and let out a pornographic moan. 

"Shit, do that again." Calum did as told and sucked Michael's neck. His own dick was throbbing but he just ignored it, all he wanted was to make Michael feel good. 

He couldn't help but feel kinda proud at having Michael underneath him like this, the boy was a moaning mess, clawing into the sheets and Calum's dark hair. 

Tears appeared into Michael's eyes when Calum added a third finger. It made Calum want to stop almost immediately and hug him forever but Michael told him not to stop. Well, it was more like Don't you fucking dare to stop now or I'll kick your fucking ass so hard you'll be the one who won't be able to walk for days. 

Calum was just about to touch himself but Michael grabbed his hand so he couldn't. Calum whined. "Mikeyy." 

Michael arched his back, panting hard. "Shit, Cal I need you to fuck me." That's when Calum realised what they were doing. He froze for a moment but Michael was practically begging him-oh Calum would use this against him for a long time- and Calum was painfully hard and who was he to deny this beautiful boy what he wanted. 

Calum pulled his fingers out, ignoring Michael's whines and begging. Michael did give him a sassy comment after he whiped his fingers on the sheets but he just flipped him off, which resulted into another sassy comment. So he just ignored Michael fully and went searching for his pants to retrieve a condom. 

Soon enough, not soon enough according to Michael who was still being ignored mostly, Calum pulled off his briefs and rolled down the condom. He applied plenty of lube, mostly because he just needed the friction, and went hovering over Michael. He placed a peck on his nose and started pushing in slowly. He was about halfway in when Michael placed a hand against his chest, telling him to pause for a moment. 

Michael's heat felt so good and it took all of Calum not to thrust into him all at once and just fuck him into the mattress. Michael nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Michael stopped him to adjust to the feeling one more times before he was all the way inside. It was obvious he was in pain but he didn't tell Calum to stop so he didn't. 

"Okay, I think I'm good." Michael nodded. 

"D'you want me to go slow or-"

"Fuck, no. Just go for it." Michael panted and grabbed onto Calum's bicep and back. 

Calum pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in all the way. He tried to find a steady pace but he also wanted to find that one spot that made Michael feel so good. 

It was when the arm he had next to Michael's head to steady him started to shake and he pulled Michael's legs over his shoulders for better entrance he found it. 

Michael basically yelled his name every time he hit it. Calum loved it, he wouldn't last much longer. 

Michael just felt, sounded, looked, smelled... Too good. 

Without warning Michael came with a cry of Calum's name, scratching all over the dark haired boy's back. And that was it for Calum. A few more thrusts and he came. 

He collapsed onto the other boy and pulled his softening dick. He pulled off the condom, wrapped it up and threw it somewhere near the bin. 

"I love you, cuzmuffin" Calum whispered into Michael's ear. He didn't even realise he said it until it was out. And it was the truth, he loved Michael. He always had, at first as his best friend but now as his lover. 

"Love you too, cal-pal. But can you please get off me, I'm covered in cum and it's gross."

"Great way to ruin the moment, Clifford." Calum scoffed and rolled off him. Taking Michael's shirt and whiping the cum of their tummies. 

"I take that back now you ruined my shirt, I hate you Cal." Michael turned his back to the other boy and pulled the blanket over his naked body. 

Calum giggled and threw the shirt on the floor. He spooned Michael, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "You can't take it back, you love me. You have to be my boyfriend now, sorry." 

Michael sighed dramatically. "Okay, if I have to." Calum couldn't see but he was sure the redhead was grinning. 

"Goodnight Cuzmuffin, don't forget that I love you." Calum kissed the back of Michael's head and closed his eyes. 

Michael turned around, curling up against the other boy's chest. He mumbled something incoherent and drifted off to sleep. Calum following his example soon after.


End file.
